Digimon The Crest Of Destruction
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: Locked away for many years. Now release the new foe is out to finish what he started. However, he needs to crest to empower that dream. A new group of Digi Destined must rise to take on this new foe. And to protect two worlds the digital and the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: The Crest Of Destruction

A/N: This is my first Digimon fanfic,I had done in an while..Except this is the later or less the characters are decendent of the Digi enjoy and read. X_X' ack with so many stories I am working! I messed up! Place the wrong just tiding it up and I am going to thank whoever review for pointing it out.

Somewhere in the dark carven...more or less an prison Digimon,were walking down the hall.

"What are we doing here?" He asked

The other digimon looked toward him.

"Simple we are doing our duty being guards." He replied.

The Digimon looked toward the other Digimon.

"But what are we guarding?" The Digimon asked.

As the other Digimon looked toward him.

"We are guarding the most dangerous person was an digi ...he suddenly had become more crazy hungry for even attempted to take over the digital world,and the human world as even harm one of his own led to the demise." The Digimon replied.

In the prison cell,an male that looked to be an elderly he was looking toward the drawing of the crest on the he was looking.

"Everything was so perfect.I I was so close very close into taking over two the perfect army everything ...my former traiters of an had stopped I will complete my I am free.I will complete or later,there will be no stopping me." He said.


	2. The Girl Name Sofia Izumi

Over at Shibuya airport. Sofia Izumi emerges out of the gate. As she was texting in her I-phone with friends as well. Her life seemed to have suddenly changed in an instant. Her parents died in a car crash. Her Mother's parents had passed away. And the only living relatives, that she her Father's grandparents, whom she had never met. She even wondered what they looked like. Even how they are as she was at baggage claim, getting the bag. She looked around. She wondered if her grandparents remembered to come to pick her up. She begins to open up her I-phone. As she started her live blog.

"I had arrived in Shibuya Airport. Being in another country is going to be new to me. Considering, I had never visited it before. This is going to be my first time to meet my grandparents. I only knew my other grandparents. But I never met my other grandparents, from my dad side. I wondered what they look like. I bet they are friendly kind. Maybe be like any other grandparents sweet, kind, caring for everything else. I don't know if they have a phone for me to contact them or anything else." She said

As Sofia, continue to look around. She then looked to see an elderly woman. Who was walking her way. She was wearing a shrine maiden like an she came up to her.

"Are you Sofia Izumi?" She asked.

Sofia begins to nod looking toward this Elderly Woman. Maybe a caretaker? Or someone who help around the house.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

As the woman nod she was more or less glaring toward her.

"You do almost look like your father in a way. My name is Kaida Izumi. Your Grandfather, couldn't make it. He wanted to see you. But he is busy doing something. Now would you follow me. We shall be on our way to the home." Kaida said.

As Sofia stood there for five moments.

"Whom...her expression looks too serious." Sofia thought.

As she begins to follow behind was expecting that they would be taking a cab. However, it seems that they were walking more than ever. Sofia was growing tired of walking.

"Excuse me...Grandma.I think we should take a cab to the house. This is a lot of walking. Also, you need to rest." She said.

As Kaida glares back.

"There is no need.I've been doing this all my life. And I never complain in my life, that I am tried or anything. We are almost there." She said.

As Sofia begins to seems to take more than 10 hours. As they arrived at the Kaida begin to open the they walk inside. As Sofia, looked around the house. The house itself wasn't much modernized. Seem that everything was different.

"Do you have internet connection? So I can connect to the internet stuff like that?" Sofia asked.

As Kaida glares.

"No. We don't use too much electronic stuff in this house. We believed reading a simple book keep us entertained. Also spending time together." Kaida replied.

Sofia kept quiet.

"Sounds boring." She thought.

Kaida looked back toward Sofia.

"You can go explore around town. However, only on weekends. When it comes to school. You are expected to come home study do your homework. Sooner or later, you will start your kendo practice with me." She said.

Sofia sigh.

"Really," Sofia said.

Kaida looked toward her.

"Your Grandfather Toshiro, should be home soon. He would love your company. He's been lonely for a while. If you need anything. Just go into the woods. Come and get me. If you need me.I'll to be at the temple." Kaida said.

Sofia kept quiet.

"Wait...you don't live here." She said.

Kaida kept quiet.

"No. I am living in the temple for other reasons. Before I go. Do not go down there. That is your Grandfather secret place. He doesn't wany anyone to go down there." She said.

As she walks out the Sofia remain Kaida was walking down the steps. She then begins to pass Toshiro. As the two stood there quietly staring toward each other.

"Do you really have to go?" Toshiro asked.

Kaida remains quiet.

" I don't protect his loyalist will find it. They will bring it to him. And he will finish what he started. Or if he manages to break free from prison. And comes back to the real world to claim it back." Kaida replied.

Toshiro sigh.

"Yeah, I know. But there is one thing. I am curious. Why were you in love with him back then? Before breaking up with him. And ended up going with Hisashi. Who lost his life, in the accident. While protecting that crest. Which lead to you to protect it." He said.

Kaida kept a quiet hint of regrets from the past. As she just looked toward Toshiro. She just kept on walking toward the temple. As Sofia looked toward the door.

"She doesn't want me to go there. But there is something there. They must be hiding something." She thought


	3. The Family Gene

As Sofia was still curious what was behind that her Grandmother didn't want her to go. She then begins to hear the door begin to open. As Toshiro, begin to walk through the the two were looking at each other, giving each other eye contact.

"You must be my grandfather," Sofia said.

Toshiro starred toward her. As he remains quiet.

"Your father had told us so much about you. He wanted to bring you here. So we could meet you. But he never had the time to do so. Follow me, I think its time to show you the family history." Toshiro said.

As Sofia begins to follow Toshiro. She kept looking back toward the room. Soon they came to an stopped to one room. When Toshiro, open the door. He begins to enter the room. He begins to pull out a box. Which was full of pictures.

"Wow." She said.

Toshiro, begin to show her pictures. He begins to pulled out a family album.

"For starters, this is my great grandfather. Koushiro Izumi, this is your great grandmother Kiku. She's my mother as well. And here is your father. When he young.A bright young man a genius. He's top of his classes. He always comes home sharing his grades with us. We used to hang it on the wall. He always made us proud. Tell me, how are your grades. Even how are you doing in school?" Toshiro asked.

Sofia kept quiet. She didn't know how to tell him. She never knew that her father was smart. She knew he was a college professor teaching in University. But her father never shared any detail with her.

"I get good grades, and I am in the top of my class," Sofia replied.

Soon Toshiro begins to sigh relief.

"Good! You had me worried there. I was already thinking that I had to tutor you. Even help you with homework. But since you said that you get good grades, and top of the class. Then I don't need to worry. You really carry the Izumi's genius genes." He said.

As he begins to turn away starting walking toward the basement closing the door. Sofia stood there sweatdropping.

"Did I just lie to him? But I didn't want to break his feelings that I wasn't smart. Nor I doubt I got the genes to be that smart. Maybe I should have been honest." She thought.

She then begins to look toward the window. As she was looking to see something was moving in the trees. She wasn't even sure what it was. She then looked to see a picture on the ground. Which was a group of kids. When they were in middle school. She looked toward it. Where they were smiling everything else. She then saw the photo album. As she begins to turn the pages to see pictures of they were having fun together.

"Who are they?" Sofia thought.

As she continues to look through the photo album. She then saw pictures of children as well. As the curiosity was getting the best of her. She continues to flip through the album of seeing them together happy as well. Toshiro came back up the stairs. Sofia looked over her shoulder. Maybe Grandfather knows who they are.

"Grandfather, who are they?" Sofia asked.

As Toshiro walk overlooking toward the pictures.

"Nothing important. A past that should be forgotten. Where the bad memories lay on them." Toshiro replied.

Sofia wondered what did he mean by that. She then begins to look to see that there was something moving.

"Grandfather, there is something moving around the house." She stated.

Toshiro kept quiet, standing up his expression was more serious. He looked toward her.

"Stay here, and don't move." He said.

Toshiro, begin to head toward the outside. Sofia, begin to wonder what was going on. Toshiro, begin to walk back toward the house.

"What was that?" Sofia asked.

Toshiro looked toward her.

"Its nothing to worry about. Dinner is in the fridge. I don't really cook that much. I am going to be downstairs." Toshiro replied.

He begins to open the door. As he closed the door. Sofia begins to sigh looking toward the fridge.

"Something up. I don't even know why Grandma doesn't live here either." She thought.


	4. Prison Break

Sofia was getting ready for bed. She then looked toward the hallway. Which was fairly quiet. She then looked toward her I-phone. She begins to sigh. She still wondered who was in the pictures. Why did her Grandfather, refuse to tell her anything. Even said that "Past should be forgotten" she was trying to piece it together. What they all mean. Soon she ended up drifting to sleep.

In the digital world at the prisonments for all Bad Digimon. Two Digimon were standing near. As they were looking toward the Digimon Prison.

"You know that place is heavily guarded. I don't even think that we can sneak in, to help an imprison future dark ruler out of his cell." He said.

As the other Digimon frown glaring toward the Digimon.

"Quit being a scared little demon ball! We got an important task to do. It's not going to be hard. Why this is the task I was looking forward to doing it. We are not going to fail this one. Let's just go." She said.

While walking through the Digimon Cells. Two Digimon were guarding a certain the clork figure sat there.

"My time will come." He said.

The two Digimon guards were paying attention to something that was coming from the hall.

"Leave at once! You shall not enter here!" He shouted.

As the female Digimon just grin.

"We are just here to help an old friend out of prison. I don't think that is a crime." She said.

As she sent her attack toward the two Digimon guards, smirking watching as their data disappeared. She and the other one walked toward the cell. As the clork figure looked up smirking.

"We had finally found you! Future Ruler of two worlds!" He said.

The Clork figure begins to smirk.

"It is about time you had shown up. I knew my loyalist army would come eventually to break me free. Time for me to break out of this prison." He said.

Watching as the cell door blast open. As he begins to walk out of the the female Digimon smirk.

"We knew that this day would come. The day you would be free." She said.

As the clork male smirk looking toward the two.

"Demidevimon, and Lilithmon, you have my thanks on this." He said.

The three begin to walk out of the imprisonment cell.  
"Now that you are free. I am sure that you are going to finish what you started. And complete the goal that you hadn't finish." DemiDevimon said.

The Clork figure looked back.

"There are many things on my list I want to do. Like deal with my traitors' friends. Who had sealed me away. They were the ones that brought me to this taking away that one dream I wanted. Which has become rulers of two worlds. But first I need to find that crest in order to do so." The Clork Figure said.

Lilithmon begins to smirk.

"You know. We are always willing to help. We are ready to help accomplish the dream that had slipped away from your hands. The army is waiting for your glorious return Takeo." Lilithmon said.

Takeo begins to smirk.

"Before I can do anything. First I am going to find a way to get my youth back. Awaken my Digimon. Than my revenge shall begin." Takeo said. 


	5. Sofia First Day Of School

Sofia could feel cold sweats running from her body. A cold chill that was rushing through her body. She felt herself in an empty void. She didn't know where she was.

"Sofia." A voice said.

Sofia begins to look around in the darkness. When she hears the voice calling her name. She begins to look around. Who was calling her?

"Excuse me? Who are you?" She asked while looking around wondering the voice was. Looking around through the void of nothing. She then stopped to see a mysterious pink light glowing.

"I've been waiting for you." The Voice whispered.

Sofia looked toward the strange mysterious light. Should she be afraid? Or remain calm, but for some reason, she feels not scared.

"Waiting for me?" Sofia asked. She has gotten very close to the light. She continues to look toward it, still curious what's there in that light. It had a warmth feeling.

"Do not be afraid." The Voice said, "We will meet soon. You don't need to know who I am."

With that it felt that Sofia was falling, falling. She then begins to jolt up. She looked around finding herself back in the room. She then looked toward the clock. It was going to be her first day of school. The first-day nightmare of her going to a new school. She wondered if she could make friends. She wasn't even sure yet. She begins to get changed. She then walks toward the kitchen for breakfast. She begins to open the fridge. There was nothing. She kept looking the only thing she saw was milk, unfortunately. She wondered if her Grandfather, ever eat? If he does what does he eat? Maybe she would find a market buy stuff for home. Maybe cook for him too. She begins to walk out the door. She continues to walk down the street. While looking around the setting, still trying to grasp the setting she was living in. Which she knew that it would take a long time to get used to. The more she looked around her ground. The moment she reached the school. Suddenly something was coming straight for her.

"Watch out!" A student yelled.

As a soccer ball begins to hit her head. Sofia, manage to grab a hold of the ball. As a female student came running.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you." The Female student said.

Sofia shakes her head.

"I am fine," Sofia said.

Another female student, wearing glasses holding onto a book, standing behind Sofia. She begins to sigh in relief.

"At least, I was lucky enough that the ball didn't hit me. The few times. The ball would end up hitting my face." The Female student said.

The female student rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Masako? It didn't hurt you that much. The ball hit the glasses or your face." The Female Student said with a sigh.

Masako pushed her glasses slightly still holding onto the book.

"You don't even know that. I mean I could have a brain injury or other things Nozomi. Maybe, I should call Mom to get it to check. Maybe she knows yes that's it." Masako said.

Nozomi shakes her head.

"You are overreacting on little small things. You do this every day." Nozomi said.

Sofia kept quiet listening.

"She overreacts to everything," Sofia said.

Nozomi paused looking toward Sofia.

"I hadn't seen you around here before. You must be new. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Nozomi Yagami." Nozomi said.

Masako looked over.

"I'm Masako Kido. I can't shake your hands. Because I am not sure that you had washed your hands. You could've germs on you." Masako said.

Sofia kept quiet.

"Now that is kinda rude. It is nice to meet you both.I'm Sofia Izumi." She said.

Nozomi just chuckle.

"You have to forgive her. She's jumpy on all these things. She tends to overreact to everything. Even little small things." She said.

Misako glares back while pushing her glasses forward.

"I'm not jumpy. I speak the truth. Clearly, nobody knows the real danger that goes around." She said.

Soon a limo, begin to pull toward the school ground. When an elderly woman with surprisingly pink streaks on those grey hair came out of the car. Followed by a young male. She then begins to grin toward him.

"I am so glad to be taking my little Hisashi to school.I've been so glad to take this chance to do this." The Elderly Woman said.

Hisashi begins to sigh.

"Grandma, I am no longer a little kid. You have to remember that." Hisashi said.

Hisashi Grandmother, begin to smile.

"Oh...I just feel that you are still little. You always a great time at school." Hisashi grandmother said.

Sofia tilted her head.

"Is that famous Pre-teen actor Hisashi?" Sofia asked.

Nozumi nod slowly.

"Yep, that is Hisashi alright, very famous and very popular too," Nozumi said.

Hisashi was walking. However, he begins to frown glaring toward Sofia.

"Move!" He said.

Sofia kept quiet looking toward him.

"You know. You could be more polite. Instead of being rude." She said, "Telling people to move like that. Its rude bad manners." She said.

Hisashi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't have time." He said.

As he pushed her aside, and walk into the school grounds. Masako pushed her glasses. While turning her attention to her book.

"He can be a bully sometimes too." She said.

Nozumi sighed.

"Never mind that. Come into the school grounds. You can meet other people. Who are nicer than him." She said.

The three begin to head toward the school ground. Sofia begins to sigh quietly.


	6. Tea and Old Friends

Kaida continues to sit looking toward the one room. She then turns to look back toward one room. She continues to sweep the floor. She then looked toward the window. She then saw people walking toward the temple. Whom she was familiar with. She then stopped sweeping. She begins to put the broom in the kitchen, heading out the door to greet her visitors.

"It is so finally good to see you guys. Its been a long time." She said

The three begin to nod.

"Why yes, it has been a long time." He said.

The woman begins to smile cheerfully.

"My! It's been a long time since we had been together. I don't even remember the last time that we had to hang out together. So glad that we manage to be doing this." She said.

As the elder male begins to laugh.

"I'm all about memories. Let us share those good times." He said.

Kaida looked toward them.

"Follow me to the tea room area. I shall brew up the tea." Kaida said.

She begins to lead them toward the other part of the temple. Toshiro meanwhile was on the computer. He was monitoring something. Not until he heard an alarm. He looked up toward the alarm.

"The Digital World Alarm." Toshiro thought.

He then shifted as he begins to type in and started to look into the information. Meanwhile, as the group was sitting around the table.

"We should do this more often." The Man said.

As one took a sip.

"Your right Kazuya. Tea always calms the nerve. Tea has always relieved my stress. Even when I used to work as a doctor. Now my children are doctors." The Man said.

Kaida begins to shake her head.

"Yeah, his children and his grandchildren end up being a worrywart. Even afraid of the of germs or being hurt stuff like that. I always remembered he done that. Since we had known him. Yet you still the same Kenzou." Kaida said.

Kenzou stopped drinking his tea, looking toward his old friends.

"Hey! I had to be one be the cautious one. Because you guys have done too many things that were dangerous things back those adventures we had. You guys never listen to a single word that I said." Kenzou said.

The elderly woman with the pink streaks just smiled looking toward them.

"Quit being a whiner. You always whined. I recalled as children you always complained. You always wanted to spoil the fun. You weren't even the risk taker Kenzou." Namika said.

Kaida rolled her eyes. As she was drinking her tea looking toward Namika.

"Well, rumor has it. That you a former singer is looking to get some plastic surgery to look young. I mean you have to realize that you are not as young as you used to be." She said.

Namika begins to frown glaring toward Kaida.

"Oh? Really? At least, I wasn't that fool. Who dated the once so-called leader. Who once was great. But then became power hungry thirst to take over both world from the real and digital world." She said.

Kenzou glares toward the two.

"Now quit fighting. We should be enjoying this time together drinking tea everything else. It would be nice if we could be drinking with him." He said.

The others begin to pause while staring toward the floor.

"While protecting the crest of destruction. I couldn't believe that Takeo would harm a former member of the digi destined." He said.

Namika sighed.

"I call my own grandson Hisashi. That's only his stage name. Maybe I am stuck thinking that he's still here." She said.

Kaida sighed putting her tea on the table. She looked toward them.

"Ruka and Nami, he's with us in spirit. We cannot go back time to fix things. We have to move on forward." She said.

The door begins to open as Tatsuro was standing there.

"Forgive me for not joining you for this gathering. But there is more distress. I thought I predicted Takeo has escaped prison." He said.

Ruka begins to drop the cup of tea onto the floor. Which begin to shatter onto the floor breaking into pieces.

"This is not good news," Kenzou said.

Ruka looked toward them.

"Than we should prepare to fight him. Send him back to prison. We had managed to do that before." Ruka said.

Kaida sigh.

"We could do that. But we are no longer as young as we used to be to challenge him." Kaida said.

Namika lower head.

"Than we are just going to let him loose. He's going to eventually come here looking for that crest to finished what he started a long time ago." Namika said.

Toshiro kept quiet.

"I wish I could tell you what next. But I have nothing." Toshiro said.


	7. The New Light

In the digital world far away from where the three celestial Digimon reside. They knew that the darkness was being reborn. They could see the color of the sky changing Seraphimon was looking toward the sky. He then looked toward the other two.

"Do you feel that? Its the sign that he's loose." Seraphimon said.

Cheruubimon looked toward him than toward Orphanimon.

"The prison didn't hold him too long. I don't even know what he is scheming." Cherubimon said.

Orphanimon looked toward them than the sky.

"Darkness may raise. But there is always a light that will shine on new heroes. I have a feeling they are out there." Ophanimon said.

The door begins to open which reveals to be female human with white christie's on her hair, followed by a Digimon that looks more like a Tiger.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." She said.

Seraphimon shakes his head looking toward her.

"No Digital Princess, you aren't it is good of you to come. There is more distress than we ever imagine." He said.

Cherubimon agreed with Seraphimon looking toward the window. He then begins to look back toward her.

"The Prisoner has escaped. We are afraid that he is going to try and restart what he started before. But first, he needs to the crest of destruction. We are believing that you should go back to the real world warn your sister and the others about this. Even find new heroes. Who can rise against the new threat." He said.

The female looked toward them.

"I would love to. But if I go back to my old home. I aged faster there. It's been a long time since I've been here. I hadn't even aged a bit. Yes, I am sad to see my sister has aged. But I have feeling time could move forward for can go." She said.

SaborTigermon nods slowly.

"Yes, I can. After the experiment back in the real they tried to crossbreed a Digimon DNA into human DNA. Who can transform into Digimon.I do have the ability to transform back into my old human self.I can deliver the new powers to new heroes." He said.

A glowing light appears what looked to be devices begin to form. They then begin to glow flying toward SaborTigermon's hand.

"Than we will trust you to go into the real world. Deliver these to the new heroes. We believed that they are the grandchildren of the former Digi Destined." She said.

SaborTigermon begins to bow slightly. As he begins to shift into his original human form. He looked toward them.

"Do not worry. I shall bring it to them. The digital world and the real world won't fall into darkness and despair when the new light comes to stop the threat." He said.

As they were watching him leave into the Digital Portal to the real world.

"The fate of the real and the digital world lay on the new heroes. That will raise." She said.


	8. The Untold Feeling

A man with black hair orange streaks walking along the street of Shibuya. He then begins to look around.

"It has been a while. Since I had been in the real world. A lot of things have changed. But do I missed not really." He said with a sigh.

As he was holding crystal orbs in them was the devices. He wasn't even sure how to find those chosen ones. The ones who will save two worlds from the pending darkness. He continues to walk down the street. But for him, it is difficult to find those that would. He just wished that 3 legendary Angels would tell him the identity of the new chosen ones. Meanwhile back in school, Sofia was already making friends with Nozomi and Masako.

"I was hoping that the twins would be here. So they can meet Sofia. But it seems that they aren't here." Nozumi said.

Misako looked toward her while pushing her glasses.

"Of course they aren't. They are sick. I did warn them about germs everything else." Misako said.

Nozumi begins to sigh.

"Of course you did." She said

Sofia was looking over toward Hisashi, who was sitting on the other table. Where all other students begin to gather him like he was a famous star.

"You know even though I don't know him too well Hsashi is already a snobbish brat. I mean being rude to me everything else." She said.

Misako looked toward her.

"Oh, Hansuke that is his real name. He isn't that mean. Once you get to know him. He can be nice." She said.

Nozumi looked toward them.

"Enough about that. I am curious about Paris. I have never been to Paris before. It would be great to know everything." Nozumi said.

Sofia looked toward them.

"Paris is a wonderful place. I grew up in Paris. This is my first time being here. I never had met my other grandparents from my father's side. Now I am living with them." Sofia said.

Misako pushed her glasses slightly.

"Are your grandparents the ones that own the temple?" Misako asked.

Sofia nod.

"Why yes. My Grandmother strict though, and my grandfather is a bit quiet everything else." Sofia replied.

Hisashi who's real name as was passing by them. However, he then begins to pause. As he was looking toward Sofia.

"Your grandparents? I had heard about them. I had heard that their marriage life is a wreck. Your Grandmother never shows up at the house. She lives in the temple the whole life. Their flames are already fanning out." Hensuke said with a laugh.

As he continues to walk out of the school looked toward Sofia.

"Don't listen to him. I am sure that it is not true." She said.

Misako nod.

"Yes, that is right. She could be right." She said.

Sofia kept quiet. She wasn't sure what to believe. She may not know her grandparents too well. Could he be right?

"I am not sure anymore." She said.

Meanwhile back at the temple where Kaida was looking toward the sealed crest of Namika stood there.

"I am sorry for intruding. But what is going on between you and Toshiro? He lives in the house alone. You live here." She said.

Kaida looked toward her.

"It is a mutual understanding. My mission is to protect and the crest of destruction. We should be high alert now that he is loose." Kaida said.

Namika sighed.

"Deep down it does hurt him. He doesn't show it. Besides you have a grandchild too. You should try and get to know her better." Namika said.

Kaida sighed staring toward the candles that were burning

"I know but there are other duties that I have to do. Protecting the crest of destruction is one of them." She said.

Namika sighed again while looking toward it.

"I know that you are still grasping why our former leader would suddenly betray us. Even enough to hurt another former Digi destined to their that he is out. Who knows what he is even planning." She said.

Kaida continues to look toward the candles. As she closed her eyes.

"He would be stopped either way," Kaida said.


	9. Dark Side Of The Digital World

Further into the digital world the dark all the evil Digimon they were sent to. More or less to prevent any more darkness to conquer the digital world.

"Ever since that digital princess came along. They had sent us to the darker side of the digital world. Preventing us from doing what we want to do." Matadormon said.

Porcupamon more or less nodded in agreement. "It has become madness being stuck here would like to return out there. But there is no way that we could. Since we are trapped here."

Soon a figure stood there with DemiDevimon and Lilithmon. Dark aura stood around his body.

"But you shall. I had returned to lead the Dark army." Takeo said.

All the dark Digimon begin to bow to see him there. Phantom begins to bow slightly.a as he begins to approach.

"You are finally escaped from prison. We were waiting for your return." Phantomon said.

Takeo begins to look around. He then looked toward the digital sky. Then back toward the dark Digimon who was there.

"Do you feel that?" Takeo asked.

Mummymon stood there silently as he was looking where Takeo was looking at. He then looked toward Takeo.

"It just a normal cold wind that fills this digital world," Mummymon replied.

Takeo glares toward him. As he just walks up toward him.

"No, you Mummy a feeling of victory. I can feel that our victory is going to raise. We are going to win this one. There are no digi destined. My old ex-teammates are too old and unable to do what they used to do. First thing first work on getting my youth back and my partner to finish what I had started." He said.

LadyDevimon, begin to approach him as she begins to show something. Which sparked Takeo interest.

"I had managed to find your digivice. Also your partner, I found still in slumber in that tunnel over there." LadyDevimon said.

Takeo begins to take his digi-vice he begins to grin looking down toward the digivice that As he begins to walk toward the tunnel where his Digimon partner was resting. As he begins to point his digivice toward it begins to glow his partner begin to open his eyes. He then looked to see Takeo.

"Takeo! You had returned! But my you had gotten very old." He said.

Takeo stood there looking toward his Digimon partner Tsukaimon. He looked to be liked Patamon. Except it was Purple Color.  
"Ah yes, it has been too long. But my dear friend together we are going to finish what we started. This time nobody will stop us." He said.

Tsukaimon begins to grin as he begins to fly around in joy.

"The moment that I had been waiting day that the dark Digimon will be able to take you leading us. You are the true master of both worlds. That nobody has seen." He said.

The two begin to laughed evilly ready for whatever they have next in mind.


End file.
